The invention relates to plumbing fixtures and in particular to commodes or toilet bowls. Specifically, the invention relates to access means to the trap portions of commodes or toilet bowl structures for the purpose of clearing obstructions in the trap or the vicinity of the trap.
A need has existed for a convenient means for clearing obstructions which clog commodes or toilet bowls from time to time. These obstructions usually occur in the trap portion of the commode or toilet bowl, or in the vicinity of the trap and cannot be reached from the hopper area of the commode or toilet bowl.
The obstructions may be of a wide variety, such as, but not limited to, children's small toys, balls, bottles, small brushes, and other articles. Once these articles pass out of the commode or toilet bowl hopper and into the trap portion they cannot be reached or retrieved from the hopper area. Sewage debris then collects on and around the obstruction and the sewer system is effectively clogged.
In the prior art the procedure requires disconnecting the commode or toilet bowl, breaking the seal, removing the obstruction. Then it is necessary to replace the seal with a new seal where the facility connects to the sewer system, reset the commode or toilet bowl, and reconnect the commode or toilet bowl. Thus, the prior art is a time consuming, difficult, and expensive procedure. The present invention eliminates these problems.
The present invention provides an easily accessible, sealable, and replaceable access port at, near, or in the vicinity of the trap portion of the commode or toilet bowl. The access port is located at substantially the normally inaccessible point where the obstructions lodge in the trap area and cause the clogging. Thus, the present invention provides a quick, easy, inexpensive means of gaining access to the point of the problem so that the obstruction can be removed. Closing the sealable access port is a very simple process and the maintenance work is completed.
The present invention may be incorporated in the structure of commodes or toilet bowls having a trap at either the front or the back of the hopper of the commode or toilet bowl.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an access means in a commode or toilet bowl type facility to remove obstructions within the facility.
It is another object of the invention to provide an access means in a commode or toilet bowl type facility having a trap at either the front or the back of the facility.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an access means in a commode or toilet bowl type facility that is sealable when closed.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an access means in a commode or toilet bowl type facility that does not require disconnecting the facility.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an access means in a commode or toilet bowl type facility that does not require replacing the main seal of the facility to the sewer connection.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an access means in a commode or toilet bowl type facility that is easy to open to remove an obstruction and easy to close.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.